


Urbosa Gives Link a Job

by ScurieSpiders



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Ownership, Pegging, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScurieSpiders/pseuds/ScurieSpiders
Summary: Urbosa leaves a note for Link late one night, offering him a proposition she knows he simply can't resist.  When Link follows her instructions to the letter, Link finds that Urbosa's offer was everything she said and more.Light gender-play in this one.  Very light.





	Urbosa Gives Link a Job

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @ahegoner for updates and input on the stories as they're written!

Urbosa stretched, finally letting herself relax after what had been, all in all, a long day. More meetings with the other guardians, another hike to a mountain spring, and nursing Zelda through her anxieties when it turned out they had been given false directions had taken plenty out of her. She relaxed on her bed, a thick, rich velvet-blanketed piece covered in gold and crimson. She looked around at the silk drapes covering her banisters and smiled. Being the leader of all Gerudo did, in fact, have benefits.

There was another reason, though, that she had spent her day looking forward to tonight. By this time, she was sure he’d seen the letter; she left it in his room, on top of a pile of freshly folded clothing she’d had tailor-cut for him. Failing that, she was sure he’d read her face, the wandering glances and toying smirks she’d shot at him more than enough.

Nonetheless, her eyes flicked in the direction of the clock on her wall. delicate, intricately carved golden hands showed that he would be here in less than ten minutes.

Urbosa smirked and lay back, resting her head on a pillow that more resembled a cloud than a piece of furniture. She was going to need her rest.

 

She’d kept her ears peeled for the sound of a knock. Or the sound of one of her guards waking her. Or just about anything that wasn’t the sound of a pair of silk-covered feet making a soft landing just nearby the archways of her windows.

Urbosa’s eyes snapped open in an instant. She sprang to her feet, ready to defend against this intruder, and in tidy enough time that she could still get what she wanted from-

“Link.” It was more an acknowledgement of her own shooting-from-the-hip than a greeting, but it served both purposes well enough. She smiled daintily. “I see you must’ve gotten my letter.”

In front of her stood the hero, although few would recognize him. His face covered by a shroud and a hood, the rest of his outfit wasn’t uite so modest. a tight, jeweled top loosely connected to his forearms, giving him something only resembling sleeves; most of his torso was laid bare, along with his shoulders. Past his slim stomach came a pair of spacious pants, well-accommodating to the young man, lightly patterned yet tight around the waist and ankles alike. Finishing off his ensemble was a pair of flat shoes, which forced him to stand straight and broad. all in all, he made quite a beautiful Gerudo woman. His cheeks betrayed the sureness in his eyes; they glowed like embers.

Urbosa laughed, a husky, warm sound, and she could see Link’s cheeks flush a deeper red. “I didn’t think you would come wearing my accomodations, honestly.” Urbosa strut over to link, slowly, making sure her hips swung as she moved, and she noticed with satisfaction that his eyes were following them. She closed the distance between the two of them soon enough, smirking down at the shorter boy. “I barely expected you to come at all.” His head came up just enough that the top of his scalp was level with her shoulders. Perfect. “Maybe that’s something I misjudged, though.” She leaned down a little, wrapping him in an embrace that he melted into. She pressed her lips to his ear, and let her voice drop to a whisper. “Maybe you just like being seen like this by everyone.”

Link shivered in her arms, and she giggled deeply, his response being to bury his face in the tight cloth of her chest. She felt him breath in, deeply, probably trying to get her scent. So he did like it, then. What a little freak. “No beating around the bush with you, huh?” Urbosa chuckled, letting her hands run down his back. He remained silent, as he always did, but made sure his affection was known, his own hands rubbing her back as he indulged in her and holding her as tightly as he could manage. “Then I won’t either.”

She slid her hand even further down his back, reaching the tight waist of his pants. With a grin and a nip onto his ear, she worked her fingers under the waist band and grabbed a handful of his ass. She heard him inhale sharply as his hips tilted forward, and she giggled, running her tongue along the edge of his ear. “Sensitive, are you?” She teased, squeezing his ass again. She slowly ran a finger up the crack of his ass as she sucked on the tip of his ear, Link’s breathing already turning into panting. His hands, which seconds ago had been so sure and strong, scratched at her back, darting around and looking for the back of her bra. She stood the moment he found it, withdrawing her hand and stepping back.

“ah-ah,” she teased. “We do this at my pace, or not at all.” She popped her hip to the side, waggling her finger at him.

Link looked up at her, his eyes already a little glossy, and practically whined in response. Urbosa rolled her eyes.

“Gods, you’re obsessed, aren’t you? You better not treat all your girlfriends like this.” She sighed through her nose and looked him over for a moment. “Fine,” she surrendered. “Just this once. But you’re following my orders after this, got it?”

Link nodded feverishly, and Urbosa could see, even through the thick material, Link’s cock starting to pitch a tent through his spacious pants already. Urbosa chuckled, reaching behind herself to undo her top. “You make a pretty good looking girl yourself. Might want to keep that outfit.” She shot a wink his way, finally unclasping her top and pulling it aside, letting the heavy piece drop to the floor with her shoulderpads.

If Link heard the clang, he didn’t react; his eye were locked on her tits. They had the same beautiful, dark complexion that Urbosa herself had, and a pair of glittering barbell piercings adorned her dark, thick nipples. They fell free without the support of her top, waving gently as they came to a stop. Urbosa smirked, shaking her shoulders to show off. Link looked ready to pounce on her.

“Not so fast. I told you, my orders or nothing.” She smirked, pointing at her elaborate bed. “Pants on your thighs, knees, or off, I don’t care. But bend over.”

Link glanced at her, then the bed, then offered a double take of confusion before his face turned into a tomato once again. Nonetheless, he listened, eagerly walking over to her bed and bending over it, leaving his lower half hanging off the side. He shook his hips, doing his best to pull her in.

Urbosa laughed, crossing her arms. “That’s all you have to offer? Little shake and you’re done?” She shook her head, although Link couldn’t see. “No sir. You have to sell yourself to me.”

Link paused, obviously confused, and wiggled his ass again, offering a sound that was halfway between a whine and a moan of need before burying his face in his arm, embarrassed. Urbosa frowned. “If you’re not gonna act like you want it, I’m not going to give-”

Link reached back, hooking his thumbs into the waist of his pants and yanking them off roughly, down to around his mid-thigh. His hands, shaking, grabbed his ass roughly, squeezing it before giving it a loud smack, with a grunt Urbosa could hear through his attempts to muffle it. She giggled, offering some mock applause. “More, Link. I know why you came here. Prove it.”

Link sighed mid-moan, strong fingers squeezing his ass once again and spreading it wide, finally giving Urbosa a look at his asshole. He stuck his ass out best he could and wiggled his hips once again. Urbosa grinned, and shooed his hand away. “Good boy.” She grinned and smacked his ass, leaving a pink handprint and making Link grip her sheets and gasp into them. She giggled again, rubbing his ass. “Glutton for punishment, aren’t you? Guess we all should’ve seen that coming.” She smacked his ass again, and she saw a shiver run through him, the sound coming out definitely more a moan than a gasp now. She spanked him again, and again, and again, giving his ass a healthy beating. She talked him down the entire time, each swing of her hand coming with an equally stinging remark. “Hyrule’s greatest is a masochist, huh?” SMACK! “I wonder what your princess would think of you?” SMACK! “I wonder how your comrades would react.” SMACK!

She flipped Link over, bending his legs back so his knees were even with his ears. She leaned close, pressing on top of him, and she could feel his cock against her stomach, pulsing, rock-hard and dripping with precum. She cooed and held his chin with one hand, the other wrapped around his legs. “I’ll tell you how your comrades going to react,” she said, her eyes locking with Links. The boy was more than far gone already, not expecting this level of ferocity from her, his cheeks a brilliant red and his eyes totally glossed over as he panted and simply moaned in response. “She’s going to punish you, and own you, and fuck you until you can’t think anymore.”

Link just nodded feverishly, too sunk into the depravity to really absorb what she was saying. Urbosa grinned; he was putty in her hands now, and probably forever. She slide down, giggling as his hard cock dragged up the canyon of her chest between her tits, and used her hands to press his thighs back, coming face to face with Link’s cock, his needy asshole just beneath. In all fairness, it was a decent cock; thicker than she was expecting given how lanky the boy was, but it wasn’t anything to frown at. 

She giggled again, brushing the hair from her face as she started pressing her lips against the slit at his top before taking him into her mouth and dropping her head, easily engulfing Link’s length. Links moans sounded out louder than ever as she got to work, her head bobbing hard and quick as she blew him, one hand dutifully holding his thighs back. She worked his cock without a moment’s rest for him, Links’s whines and gasps only egging her on further. With her free hand, she cradled his balls, squeezing and tugging at them as she blew him. Urbosa was more than a little experienced at this, and so Link was twitching and whining, begging for release, in no time. 

Urbosa pulled away just as he was reaching his limit; leaning forward, she stuck her fingers in his mouth, and Link’s lips wrapped around them in an instant, his tongue working her digits like someone who’d been a lifelong pervert. He slurped greedily at them, and when Urbosa pulled them from his mouth they came with a pop. She gave her fingers a taste herself, coating them in her own spit as well as Link’s. Finally, she pushed his legs back a little further, spreading them and giving Urbosa another look at Link’s asshole before she spat, Link jumping in surprise as she spat around five times, covering Link’s asshole with her drool. Then, leveling her finger at Link’s asshole, she cooed in joy as it slid inside of him, the boy giving up a long moan as she pushed herself into him, working her finger down to her knuckle.

“You’re still so tight, but there wasn’t any resistance to that at all. You must really be some kind of freak, if you want it this badly,” Urbosa teased, rearing her free hand back and giving his ass another hard slap. Link whined and gyrated his hips as she started to pump her finger, readily fucking his ass with her hand. Link whined and shook as Urbosa worked him like a toy, one hand kneading his ass while the other pumped in and out if it ever-faster. “Who would’ve guessed? Our biggest hero is also our biggest slut. You were ready to give it up the minute you saw me.” If Link had any objections to what she was saying, he didn’t voice them. He just kept gasping and writhing under Urbosa’s hands, too fuck-drunk to think about anything but her as his cock bobbed with the force of her thrusts, pre-cum hanging from it in thin, long ropes. “That’s why you came here. That’s why you dressed like that. You didn’t even blink when you noticed that I gave you the outfit of a common whore, did you?” 

With this, Urbosa added another finger, and Link’s back set into an arch as he moaned louder than he had yet. She stretched his ass out readily, her arm buckling down his thighs as her hand pounded his asshole. “Well now you’re going to play the part, got it, ‘hero’? You’re going to be the whore you clearly want to be so badly.” She pulled her fingers free of his asshole, and she noticed with pride that it gaped gently the moment her hand was free. Link’s legs collapsed against the bed as she stood and strolled over to her dresser, rifling through for a moment as she undid her skirt.

Link, hazy and curious as to where his tormentor had gone, craned his head to look. He saw her dress fall in a heap next to her, and only had a moment’s view of her muscular back and wide ass as she put something new on, locking in several straps and switches. Turning around, she strolled back over to him, and he got a better look at her new accessory. From Urbosa’s waist came a seven-and-a-half inch long cock, beautifully molded and glittering gold, smooth rubies and other gemstones set into the body of it to cover the piece in studs like some perverted treasure. In her other hand, propped against her hip, was a glass bottle, filled with some thick, blue liquid. “You know what to do, whore.” Urbosa said, gazing down at him with an expression that was more lust than demand.

Links’ cheeks burned at his new nickname, but he hurridly lifted his legs, wrapping his arms around his knees to pin them back as he rested his head once again. Urbosa snickered, observing him as he got into position, uncorking the bottle and pouring a healthy amount of the liquid first on her cock, and then on Link’s asshole, smearing it sloppily against him as he felt himself get coated in the cold, slick substance. “If only the princess could see you now,” Urbosa said, emptying out the bottle on the two of them. “Taking orders suits you.”

With that, she leveled her cock at his asshole, grabbed onto his thighs, and pushed inside of him. Link’s eyes rolled back in an instant as the lube sped Urbosa along, feeling the pop as her gem-studded cockhead cleared his asshole. He gasped into the air as she began to thrust her hips, gently, slowly, but still agonizingly all the same. His fists found the sheets as she stretched him out, and the burning in his asshole and his cheeks alike was only stoked further by Urbosa’s harsh words. “Look at you. Barely half an inch and you’re losing it. Some kind of whore you are-maybe you’re just good for nothing?” Link could barely hear her as she shifted him closer, lifting both of his legs back to give her more of a straight shot into his asshole.

“I mean, look at you. You’re falling apart already. I might as well keep you here, train you to be a good whore.” She laughed, almost cruelly, as she slid another inch inside of Link. His cock throbbed, aching to cum, and he needily grabbed at his length, furiously jerking it in an attempt to cum. “Oh, no,” Urbosa said, grabbing Link’s hand in an instant and yanking it away, her free hand grabbing Link’s cock and squeezing down, hard, promising Link that not a single drop would get past her fist. Link whined, trying to wrench her hand away, but a swift slap to his ass and an extra inch weakened his resolve. “You’ll cum when I tell you you’re allowed to cum,” Urbosa said, giggling as she pounded him. “That’s how it works. You’re mine, now. So you’re not going to move a muscle unless I let you.”

The smell of their sweat, the lube, and the limits he’d been taken to were more than his mind could handle. Link finally gave in, throwing his head back and nodding, now more eager to please the woman than anything. Urbosa grabbed onto his hip with her free hand and sped up her pounding, now fitting a full four inches inside of the boy as she held him steady. He writhed underneath her as she reamed him, his asshole clamping down tightly on her cock, his own cock throbbing angrily as he kept doing his best to cum through Urbosa’s iron grip to no avail.

Link had already slipped away into being what Urbosa had wanted. He was already her...her whore, he admitted to himself. But any hope Link had of keeping it together, in any semblance, was totally dashed as Urbosa gripped him tightly with one hand and slammed the remainder of her length inside of him. Links eyes popped open wide and he nearly screamed, throwing his head back as Urbosa began to fuck him relentlessly, the whole length of the dildo ravaging his insides. The dildo had found it’s mark; each time Urbosa slammed in, Link’s prostate received a hammering it had never known before, and Link slipped a little further away. He threw himself into an arch, moaning and panting louder than he could remember himself ever doing so before. Urbosa laughed, shaking his cock in her hand. “You want to cum, huh? You want to cum, you whore?”

Link shook his head yes, yes, he would give anything to cum, even for a second, he needed to, as his cock throbbed and surged in Urbosa’s hand. “Then have your wish. Make a mess of yourself,” Urbosa said, finally releasing his cock. Link’s eyes rolled into his head as the force of at least four orgasms hit him, his cock surging as Urbosa continued fucking him, the thick tool waving back and forth as it unloaded rope after rope. Dimly, he felt strands of it smack against his face as he came again and again, painting his own stomach white and soaking through what little clothing he still wore. He came for what felt like ages as Urbosa finally, mercifully slowed down, before she stepped back and slid her cock out of him, his legs falling in a heap as he panted, completely spent and covered in cum.

Urbosa chuckled happily, and through a haze Link registered a towel being thrown on the bed next to him. “Good thing those clothes make such a good look for you, Link,” Urbosa said, between gentle pants that suggested she’d barely broken a sweat. “From this day on, you’re going to be serving me personally.”


End file.
